


Podfic of Mockin' Around the Christmas Tree

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: Sherlock may enjoy mocking the feelings of others, but it turns out that he has some of his own.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of Mockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts), [sherlock_is_actually_a_girls_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock_is_actually_a_girls_name/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mockin' Around the Christmas Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8795149) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/umlrcb8w40gpwzg/Mockin%2527_Around_the_Christmas_Tree/file).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Have a gay holiday, everyone! (And yes, the pun was intended.)  
> 


End file.
